


I’ll save you

by Writerintheworks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Also this au is where Leo and Calypso didn’t fall in love and Leo just escaped by his boat he build, Calypso and Nico are my Brotp, M/M, Valdangelo eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerintheworks/pseuds/Writerintheworks
Summary: Nico swears to save Calypso from her Island, and he does. But the rescue shines a whole new light of Nico for Leo, and now he might crushing on Nico a bit. (ON HIATUS)





	I’ll save you

Nico anticipated the next day.

That was a thought he never knew he’d think. But this was different. His powers were growing stronger with each day, and then. _Then_. He would finally be able to rescue Calypso from that god forsaken Island.

Nico’s trip to Ogygia was relatively short, and he was sorry to say that he let himself get attached. She was just so...Willowy. Calypso was like a willow tree. Pretty, strong, but carries so much sadness on her back from all the men that broke her heart. But Calypso wasn’t just a broken-hearted girl, she was also fierce, confident, hopeful, and brave. She had even told him that she had made a petition for the gods to let her free from Ogygia. Nico would have never had the nerve.

They also had a lot in common. They were both unfairly judged based on their fathers, they both are/had been trapped in a place where time moved differently, and they both fell in love with Percy Jackson.

That damned Percy Jackson.

Percy had also promised them both something. He had promised Nico to keep Bianca safe, and he promised to ask the gods to set Calypso free. But Percy broke his promises. Bianca died, and Calypso is still an innocent trapped on that Island.

Yes, Nico and Calypso truly bonded while on Ogygia, and he refused to leave her alone on that prison any longer than he had to. No one deserved to be on that Island, especially Calypso.

And that was why he swore to come back for her. Calypso had given him a sad smile, and a faraway look. Nico knew that she didn’t believe she would ever be free, and she had lost her faith in promises. But he told her that he wasn’t going to break his promise, and he thought that maybe he saw a little bit of hope come back in her eyes.

Just a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a “What if Nico somehow ended up on Calypso’s island?” Au. For real, Calypso and Nico are my Brotp. Also in this au Leo and Calypso don’t fall in love, Leo escapes by building that one boat, but he still swears to come back for her because Leo isn’t a jerk and he actually cares about innocent people. Leo and Cal are just bffs in this au.


End file.
